My Little Girl's Bunny
by PrincessLeeLee7
Summary: "Never would I imagine that something so heart-wrenching could happen to the people I love the most…"


Summary: "Never would I imagine that something so heart-wrenching could happen to the people I love the most…"

My Little Girl's Bunny

Chapter 1

As a twenty-three year old, I never anticipated on becoming a father until my wife flashed that urine-covered pregnancy wand in my face. I could remember as if it were yesterday; my emotions were battling each other the night she announced it to me. Dear Lord, just thinking about it now gets my nerves going. For me, it was like Happiness would have Fear in a headlock, dominating for just a moment, and in the next moment, Fear would have Happiness in a half-nelson. I wished more than anything that my emotions could call it a draw, but of course, they would have me sitting up most nights thinking myself to the point of exhaustion. And to my surprise, I dropped note-worthy pounds during this time; I was so excited, I could hardly sit still long enough to put some food on my stomach. Gosh, I would be a dad in nine months, no later.

My precious Eleanor looked so adorable wobbling around like a penguin as her belly grew. Thinking back on it, I feel bad for teasing her about her adorableness, but she would always laugh along with me, her glowing smile putting me in a trance. Man, do I love that woman with all my heart; from childhood to adulthood, and now parenthood, we've stood firm and strong, never living one another's side. And soon, I will love two girls in my life. Yes, you heard right; we were have a baby girl. Although I much preferred to have a boy first, having a girl would be equally enjoyable.

Time passed, and instead of sitting around after coming home from work, I decided to put myself to more work. In our home, there was guest bedroom, and in our garage, there were miscellaneous buckets of pink and red paint. Must I say more? I spent two months perfecting the room for my little girl's arrival. I had the time of my life with that bare white room. And here was when I realized my artistic side. Hell, I thought I was only able to make decorative boarders and butterflies on cakes with frosting. I guess art stretches in more directions than one, huh? After two months, and with fingertips stained pink, the room was finished, and above the pearl-white crib, in beautiful cursive (if I do say so myself) was our baby girl's name, Nicole Linnae. It's a funny story behind her name, actually. Eleanor had promised to strictly use her sisters' middle names for our baby's first and middle name, Nicole belonging to Jeanette and Linnae belonging to Brittany. Honestly, I thought the name was gorgeous, but consisted of too many L's, and including Seville was just pushing it… but Eleanor thought otherwise.

Over the course of a few months, I grew more comfortable with the pregnancy. In the morning, I would press my ear to Eleanor's belly and whisper a soft "good morning, Nicole sweetheart" and in the afternoon, I would acknowledge that I was her father and that I would care for her forever. When nighttime came around, I would sing a lullaby, and most times, I would accidently send Eleanor into a deep sleep. And before I even thought about climbing into bed, I would whisper, "Daddy and Mommy love you, Nicole. Rest your tiny head."

And just when I thought there would be more doctor appointments coming our way, Eleanor went into labor two months early. I was terrified; no other emotion showed as well as Terrified blossomed through my eyes. Not to mention that I felt completely helpless; Eleanor was shouting in the upmost pain and all I wanted to do was ease that hurt for her, but I knew I was only good for words of encouragement. When I told her everything was going to be absolutely fine, she would give me a weak smile through her sweaty face. That's all I needed to see to know she'll be fine. That smile; weak, broad, real, or fake, I needed to see it, and she gave it to me without a hesitation.

That smile gave me strength.

When we arrived at the hospital, the doctors slowed down her labor for as long as they could, so at this time, Eleanor and I figured there wouldn't be a better time to talk than at that moment. I allowed her to hold my hand as another contraction came along.

"Teddy," she spoke through a raspy voice. "I'm in so much pain."

"I know sweetheart," I whispered as I kissed her gently on the forehead.

"When the doctors come in," she began, her voice no longer raspy, but incredibly shaky. "Please don't tell them I'm scared. I'm really, really scared, Theodore. Please don't leave my side…"

Hearing these words spill from her mouth broke my heart, causing tears to come to my eyes and skid down my face. Leaving her was the last thing on my mind. "I'm not going anywhere, Ellie, and you have to believe that I won't. And there's nothing to be scared about at all."

"But Theo-"

I hushed her immediately. I solely believed that there was nothing to be afraid of. "Ellie, just think," I began cheerfully, my hand wrapping tightly around hers, "something beautiful inside you is ready to see us. And she knows we're excited to see her. And when she's here, we can finally hold her and squeeze and love her. Happy thoughts, Ellie; it'll get us through until Nicole comes, right?"

Ellie smiled modestly with tears coming to her eyes, but through that smile, I could see she was having another contraction. I've married such a strong woman. "Oh Theodore," she whispered before planting a kiss on my lips.

The doctors deterred the labor for as long as they could until the time had finally come; my little girl was coming and she was coming ever so quickly, I thought I was experiencing a time warp.

In a matter of minutes, a little blonde-haired baby appeared in the doctor's arms, and to this day, I never heard a baby cry so softly before. Her skin was the brightest pink as she stayed in her curled fetal position. I was mesmerized by that head full of the blondest hair I had ever seen in my life; even blonder than her mother's, I had to admit. The blonde mass upon her head was outrageously curly, and best of all, she looked identical to her stunning mother; my two beautiful girls were finally with me. Her eyes were clamped shut as the doctors carried her off to be weighed and measured, my excitement growing. Eleanor sat wearily, her face a bright red as her head collapsed onto the pillow, and before we knew it, Nicole was being carefully carried back into the room, sleeping soundly as the nurse handed her off to Eleanor. We cooed over the baby for what seemed to be hours until Eleanor grew tired enough to fall asleep.

In the back corner of the hospital room, I sat quietly with Nicole wrapped in my arms, her breathing easy against my bare arm. Most of the time, I would take my finger and place it in the palm of her hand, and she would squeeze with all her might. My, did she have a strong hold only being an hour old. I smiled down at her, tears tracing my eyelids and soon falling to her pink headwear. So that's how it felt to have a daughter; I loved the feeling, and I loved her. I kissed the corner of her forehead, and before I knew it, she was starting to wake up, her eyes slowly fluttering open for the first time, and to my astonishment, her eyes, not brown, but green… just like mine. I never felt so proud in my life. Something as simple as Nicole inheriting my eye color meant so much to me that no one else could fathom.

She gazed up at me as I gazed right back, her green eyes filled with bewilderment. She reached up and grabbed for my finger, holding it tightly like before. I knew, right then there, that this was the start of something far too special to question.

But, to this day, the one thing that would have made this moment extraordinarily special was if I shared it with my brothers by my side. Well, I guess that's what kind of wish you would make when you and your brothers decide to pursue different dreams… not seeing them for over three years…


End file.
